


Tudor Lillies

by fireweed15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work, others to be added later - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, More chapters to be added - Freeform, Vingettes, elaboration to follow, it's a crack ship okay, please don't judge me too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a series of vignettes about the family found by one Francis Bonnefoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tudor Lillies

Flossie couldn’t help but be a little envious of Francis’ record collection— it was so extensive, for one thing, and he cherished it, and just thumbing through it, as she was doing now, brought back so many warm, lovely memories of being younger. 

“Francis?” she called over her shoulder, lifting one of the smaller singles from the case in which he kept them. 

“Yes, Colombe?” he called back from the small kitchen. 

“May I put on a record?” she asked, wheeling herself toward the record player. 

“Of course,” he replied, raising his voice to be heard over a whistling kettle. 

Carefully cradling the vinyl on her lap, she lifted the lid of the record player (still in wonderful condition) and laid the 45 on the turntable. Her fingers brushing over the knobs and dials, she turned it on and carefully set the needle on the vinyl. A warm crackle filled the air before music began, and then the words—  _At last, my love has come along…_  

“You found the Etta James, hmm?” Francis noted, coming into the sitting room with two steaming mugs of tea. 

“Yes,” Flossie confirmed, accepting the tea as he came to stand at her side. “I loved this song when I was young— I still do."  _My lonely days are over, and life is like a song._

Francis smiled warmly between sips of tea before setting his mug on an end table. “Would you like to dance?” he asked, extending his hand. 

The gesture, the question, made Flossie melt in a way that the tea couldn’t. “… _Bien sûr_ ,” she agreed. 

Francis offered her his most warm, winning smile as he lifted the needle from the record, briefly halting the music as Flossie set her mug on the end table next to his and readjusted her chair, finally locking the brakes.

When she offered him a warm, almost shy smile (it’d been how long since she’d danced, exactly?), he replaced the needle, letting the record begin anew, before standing in front of her and offering his hands to help her up. 

She gripped his hands and, with some effort, pulled herself out of the wheelchair. “Oh, my back…” 

"Will you be okay?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, keeping her body close to his if only to support her if she slipped. 

Flossie nodded, laying her head on his chest. “Just a little stiff— I’ll be fine.” 

Francis chuckled warmly, the sound reverberating in his chest, as he rested his chin on the top of Flossie’s head and started to sway her in time with the song. “ _Ma petite soldate_ ,” he teased softly. 

“You’re not exactly young yourself, Francis Bonnefoy,” she reminded, tipping her head back to grin up at him. 

“This is true,” he agreed. “Who else but the elderly sentimental types put on records to slow dance in this way?" 

"Sod off,” she scolded, swatting his arm, “or I’ll muster up the muscles to kick you." 

"And they say the women of the British Isles are perfect ladies—” Here, he dipped her, brushing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. Flossie kissed him in return, though she did manage to “accidentally” step on his toes. Though, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t mind too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said-- please don't judge me too hard for my crack ship. More characters will follow in later chapters, which I'll post... as I write them more or less.


End file.
